Cassis
by izzmye vermin
Summary: meski esok perasaanmu pergi jauh aku akan tetap mencintaimu seperti biasa CHANBAEK just read ONESHOOT


**Title: cassis**

 **Author: learn**

 **Pairing: chanbaek**

 **Genre : romance , angst ( maybe)**

 **Leght : one shoot**

 _ **-meski esok perasaanmu pergi jauh, pasti aku tetap mencintaimu seperti biasanya-**_

 _ **meski besok kau tak bisa melihatku lagi, pasti aku tetap mencintaimu seperti biasanya**_

Baekhyun pov

Apakah rasa cinta seseorang bias luntur termakan waktu?Apakah seseorang bias berubah ? Aku tidak ingin ada perubahan jika itu menyakitkan….

 **cassis**

Namaku byun baekhyun aku adalah kekasih dari namja bernama park chanyeol .Aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 4 bulan Dan kami sudah tinggal bersama selama lebih dari setengah tahun ,kami tinggal satu atap .Ya chanyeol lah yang menampungku selama ini sejak aku sebatang kara dan hidup menyendiri di apartemen kecil di kota ini ,kemudian datanglah chanyeol yang menolongku .

Dan sejak saat itu aku berjanji kalau aku akan selalu berada di sisi chanyeol apapun yang terjadi ini janjiku .Namun chanyeol yang dulu sungguh berbeda dengan chanyeol yang sekarang ,entah kenapa rasa sayangnya yang dulu sering ia berikan padaku perlahan luntur ,aku dapat merasakanya ,tatapanya yang dulu lembut sekarang lebih banyak tatapan datar dan dingin yang ia berikan padaku .Walaupun sejak dulu chanyeol tidak bisa bersikap romantis atau humoris tapi paling tidak dia sering mengajaku bicara

Sekarang ,jangankan bicara melirikpun dia jarang …..

 **CASSIS**

Malam ini amat sangat terasa dingin ,aku menyalakan penghangat ruangan diatas suhu normal ,aku juga mengenakan selimut tebal maklum aku sangat tidak tahan dingin .Biasanya jika aku kedinginan begini chanyeol akan memeluku erat ,walau sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangan tapi dia tetap melakukanya sampai aku tertidur ,walau dia sendiri tidak suka panas .

Tapi itu dulu ,sekarang jangankan memeluku ,tidur bersama saja jarang dia memilih tidur di sofa ruang tamu ,atau diatas meja belajarnya .

CKLEKK….

Ku dengar seseorang membuka pintu chanyeol sudah pulang ,aku segera bangun untuk melihatnya .Dan ku lihat ia masuk lalu mengambil selimut dan bantal ,pasti tidur di sofa lagi ."chanyeol "panggilku saat dia menuju pintu untuk keluar ,dan kulihat dia menoleh dengan wajah datar."ada apa?"Tanya chanyeol."diluar dingin,sebaiknya mala mini kau tidur di kamar saja"pintaku .

"aku kepanasan"jawabnya dingin ,lalu keluar kamar

.Blammm…..

Huh sungguh tatapan dan nada bicara dingin itu ,menyebalkan memang sudah terbiasa aku dapatkan tapi tetap saja membuatku sedih .Aku menatap nanar pintu tempat chanyeol keluar tadi

… _ **..-ah~ terus terulang, aku terus hanya membuatmu sedih—**_

 _ **-meski pasti aku hanya menyakitimu, aku tetap tak bisa bergerak**_

 **cassis**

Pagi ini aku bangun seperti biasa untuk memasak walaupun kemampuan memasaku sangat rendah setidaknya aku masih bisa membuat masakan sehari hari yang tidak begitu sulit .

Pagi ini aku ingin membuatkan soup untuk chanyeol .Kulirik chanyeol sudah duduk di meja makan lengkap dengan seragam serta kusiapkan soupnya kedalam mug lalu aku bawa kemeja saat ingin meletakan soupnya tiba tiba aku terpeleset sesuatu aku terjatuh dan soupnya menumpahi jas chanyeol

."ahhh panas appo"teriaknya . Aku semakin panic saat melihat chanyeol mengipasi bagian yang terkena tumpahan soup tadi .Segera aku ambil sembarang kain untuk mengelap jas chanyeol ,namun tiba tiba chanyeol menepis tanganku cukup keras.

"JANGAN SENTUH"bentaknya ,disertai tatapan marahnya

.DEG

Sakit rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh chanyeol ,chanyeol membentaku .Aku hanya menunduk menyembunyikan raut mukaku yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan menangis aku tak ingin chanyeol melihatku menangis

"mianhae aku buru buru "ucapnya datar lalu pergi .

Dan lagi aku sakit ,sesak sangat sesak chanyeol …dapatkah kau merasakanya ?

 _ **ah~ menyentuhmu mengapa menyakitkan begini**_

 _ **Aku pasti mengulang hal yang sama Kehilanganmu**_

 **Cassis**

**Sore ini setelah pulang sekolah aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bukit bukit ini kalau malam banyak lampu lampu indah bertebaran .

Dibukit ini juga banyak kenangan aku dan chanyeol .Dulu ini tempat favorit kami saat berkencan ,tempat ini tempat aku dan chanyeol pertama bertemu .Tempat ini juga tempat chanyeol menyatakan perasaanya padaku .

' _saranghae baekhyunnie'_

Kata kata itu masih terngiang jelas di telingaku ,sampai saat ini .Aku merindukanya .Aku merindukan saat saat aku dan chanyeol di bukit ini ,dia menciumku untuk yang pertama kalinya .Dia memeluku ,dia menggenggam erat tanganku ,chanyeol akankah kenangan itu lenyap begitu saja?jangan lenyapkan chanyeol ,aku tak ingin kehilanganmu …

 _ **.***Karena aku takut berakhir*******_

 _ **Saling mendekap,menghapus segalanya aku tak bisa melupakan hari itu***_

 _ **Cassis**_

Cklekkk…

ku buka pintu apartemen pelan ,ini sudah pukul 8 malam dan aku baru pulang dari bukit chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa dan berkutat dengan bukunya .Biasanya jika aku pulang telat seperti ini chanyeol akan mengintrogasiku macam macam .Sekarang menyapa pun tidak aku berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

Skiptime

Sebagai permintaan maafku karena insiden soup kemarin aku bermaksud membuatkan chanyeol bekal ,bulgogi buatanku pasti enak .Dengan penuh percaya diri aku masukan bulgogi ku ke kotak bekal .Chanyeol sepertinya sudah mau berangkat ."chanyeol"panggilku

."apa"?

"mianhae atas kejadian kemarin ,aku tidak sengaja "ucapku penuh sesal

."gwaechana lupakan saja"ucapnya lalu bersiap membuka pintu

."chanyeol tunggu"teriaku lagi .Dia menoleh dengan pandangan 'apa-lagi'.

"ini aku siapkan bekal untukmu "ucapku .

"tak perlu nanti aku makan diluar"ucapnya lalu pergi.

Brakkkk …

.Bekal yang kubawa jatuh dilantai begitu saja dengan bulgogi yang berceceran aku tidak ….sunggguh…sangat .Chanyeol kenapa kau tak menerima bekalku ,padahal dulu apapun yang ku masak kau menerima dengan senang hati ,meski tidak enak sekalipun .

Katakan padaku jika kau membenciku ,katakan padaku,jika kau sudah tak membutuhkanku .katakan padaku kalau kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi….Aku rindu chanyeol yang dulu….

chanyeol yang menggenggam erat tanganku sekuat cintanya padaku

… _ **..*** Kau tak menceritakan apapun********_

 _ **hanya menggenggam tangan ini***_**_

 _ **CASSIS_**_

Aku duduk termenung di samping jendela kelas ,pandanganku mengarah pada lapangan chanyeol dan teman temanya sedang berlatih basket , bisa kulihat senda gurau mereka .Chanyeol tertawa lepas bersama teman temanya .Aku iri aku juga ingin tertawa lepas seperti itu bersama chanyeol .

Malam ini sudah pukul 9 malam tapi chanyeol juga belum pulang .Aku terus mondar mandir di depan pintu dengan mimic khawatir .kenapa chanyeol belum pulang …itulah pertanyaan yang berkelebat di berapa lama ku dengar suara mobil di luar ,mungkin saja itu chanyeol segera ku intip lewat jendela dan benar itu chanyeol ,tapi dengan siapa?

DEG

Bagai tertusuk ribuan duri,dadaku sesak aku melihat chanyeol berpelukan dengan namja manis bermata bulat ,lalu chanyeol mencium kedua pipi namja itu setelahnya mengusak saying rambut namja itu .

Sakit …sangat sakit…bahkan sudah sangat lama chanyeol tak berperilaku manis seperti itu kepadaku…Aku segera berbaring di sofa dengan kepala menghadap sandaran sofa ,ya aku berpura pura tidur ,.Aku tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan chanyeol saat ini …ku dengar derap langkah kakinya melewatiku begitu saja.

Ku gigit bibir bawahku menahan air mataku yang merangsek keluar …sesak …sangat sesak .

Tuhan kenapa sangat sakit ,.ini jauh lebih sakit..Apa aku harus pergi meninggalkanya .apa aku harus melepas chanyeol ..

tidak bisa aku mencintainya ,,sangat mencintainya mungkin jika ia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi aku tak peduli ,aku akan tetap bertahan untuk chanyeol meskipun dia menginginkanku pergi .Tuhan beri aku kekuatan agar aku tertap bisa berada di sisi chanyeol ..selamanya ….

 _ *****Meski esok perasaanmu pergi jauh aku akan mencintaimu seperti biasa**_ ******

 _ **Meski esok kau tidak bisa mencintaiku lagi aku akan tetap mencintaimu seperti biasa*****_

_ _ **Cassis**_ _

Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan ,mungkin terlalu lelah karena di bukit kemarin ,setelah mandi aku segera ke meja makan .Kulihat chanyeol sedang sarapan .Srapan apa dia?Rupanya ia membuat roti bakar ,aku duduk di sampingnya lalu mengambil seiris roti untuk mengganjal kami saling diam .

"lain kali jangan menungguku di sofa"ucap chanyeol tiba tiba

."nee"jawabku singkat ,aku malas bicara .

"hari ini aku juga pulang malam jadi kalau mau tidur tidurlah jangan menungguku"lanjutnya

."nee"jawabku lagi .

 _ *****Aku berjalan bersama masa depan tak menjajikan**_

 _ *******tTetap berjalan di masa depan tempat kau berada*****_

 _ **_Cassis_**_

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di kantin bersama kedua temanku .

"baek gwaechana"dari tadi kau diam saja"Tanya luhan hyung

."gwaechana hanya lupa sarapan"bohongku .

"jangan pura pura pasti ada kaitanya dengan chanyeol kan"?tanya kris tiba tiba .Aku hanya menunduk diam

."kalau kau tak mau cerita taka pa baek ,tapi percayalah kami ada saat kau butuh"kata luhan hyung menenagkanku .

"baek bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah kita ke kedai teh sudah lama kan kita tak kesana bersama"ajak kris

."tak masalah "aku mengiyakan.

 _ **_Cassis_**_

Sesuai janji aku jadi ke kedai the namun hanya aku dan kris karena mendadak luhan hyung ada urusan tak apalah .Aku memesan teh hijau dan sushi isi ikan salmon ,sudah lama aku tak merasakan masakan jepang ini ."eh baek ada kotoran di kepalamu "kata kris tiba tiba ."dimana ?"aku meraba raba kepalaku ."biar aku bersihkan saja "kata kris hyung .Dia mengusak kepalaku ,uuh aku jadi teringat chanyeol saat ia mengusak rambutku.

"kris ada noda di bibirmu"kataku ."dimana"tanyanya,

."biar aku bersihkan "ya itung itung membalas kebaikanya tadi .

Namun tiba tiba ada lengan kekar yang menggenggam erat lenganku sakit saking eratnya aku menoleh .

DEG

chanyeol .

 **.Author pov**

Lengan chanyeol langsung mengenggam lengan baekhyun cukup erat .ia menatap baekhyun marah ."chan ..chanyeol"ucap baekhyun terbata ,ia sungguh terkejut dengan kedatangan chanyeol yang tiba tiba

."lepaskan baekhyun dia kesakitan"kata kris .Chanyeol menatap kris tajam

"jangan ikut campur"ucap chanyeol .

Lalu menarik baekhyun .Baekhyun Nampak kesakitan .

"hey park chanyeol lepaskan baekhyun "kata kris lalu menarik lengan baekhyun yang satunya ."chan lepas ini sakit "ucap baekhyun pelan .chanyeol menyentak tangan baekhyun kasar .

"byun baekhyun beraninya kau lakukan ini di belakangku"ucap chanyeol tajam

."kau salah paham chan"kata baekhyun ."benar kau salah paham chanyeol"timpal kris

."diam kau bastard"teriak chanyeol lalu bersiap memukul …

."ahhh"

"CHANYEOLLL"bentak kris .ternyata yang ia pukul adalah baekhyun yang berusaha melindungi tersungkur kelantai memegangi pipinya yang mungkin nanti akan lebam .dengan air mata yang berlinang ."mianhae chanyeol"lirih baekhyun lalu berlari ke luar kedai secepat mungkin .Chanyeol mematung ia melihat baekhyunnya menangis .

"kau keterlaluan park chanyeol kurang puaskah kau menyiksa batin baekhyun dengan sikapmu sekarang kau melukai fisiknya ,sekarang kau sudah puas HAH" bentak kris emosi..Chanyeol kembali diam merutuki kebodohanya selama ini ,ia tidak tau jika sikapnya melukai namja manisnya …

 **Baekhyun pov**

Aku berlari tak tentu arah entah dimana kakiku kan membawaku pergi ..aku sungguh ingin pergi jauh dari sini ….

 _ ****** meski menyakitkan berpikir kau telah melupakanya**_

 _ ********dadaku merindukanmu setiap kali aku menghitung malam kita tak bertemu****_

 _ **Author pov**_ ..

Waktu sudah sangat malam ,terlihat chanyeol memandangi jendela apaetemenya .ia sangat khawatir saat ini karena baekhyun tak ada di apartemenya ia takut baekhyun pergi …sungguh bagaimanapun ia masih sangat membutuhkan kekasihnya itu ,,namun justru kebodohanya lah yang membuat hal ini terjadi hal dimana baekhyun pergi darinya …Terdengar pula bunyi petir yang menyambar ,ya saat ini hujan …sangat deras pikiran chanyeol sangat gelisah ."baekhyun tidak tahan dingin"

Dengan secepatnya chanyeol menyambar jaket lalu mantel dan juga payung .Ia berlari keluar untuk mencari baekhyun …

"BAEKHYUUUN"teriaknya berulang ulang namun tak ada sahutan ,sudah setengah jam chanyeol mencari baekhyun namun belum berhasil ,ia bahkan sudah ke tempat teman teman baekhyun namun nihil ..Ia terus berlari dan sampailah ia di bukit pelangi …dan ia sangat terkejut melihat seorang namja mungil meringkuk memeluk lututnya ..menahan dingin ..Baekhyun….

.Namja mungil itu menagis dengan bibir membiru serta wajahnya yang terlihat sangat pucat …GREBBB

Seorang namja jakung memeluk namja mungil yang sedang kedinginan itu.

"mianhae,,,"bisik namja jakung itu

."nugu"Tanya namja mungil itu

."pulanglah ,kembalilah"bisik namja jakung itu.

"aku tidak punya rumah,aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah kekasihku"

"kalau begitu kembalilah ke rumah kekasihmu"

"kekasihku sudah berubah ,ia tak menginginkanku lagi tinggal di rumahnya dia membenciku hiks "

"dia sangat membutuhkanmu"kata namja jakung itu sudah pasti itu chanyeol ,sedangkan namja mungil itu baekhyun

."tidak ,kekasihku sudah tak membutuhkanku lagi

""maafkan kebodohan kekasihmu itu ,,tapi kumohon percayalah sifat kekasihmu mungkin berubah tapi satu hal yang tak akan pernag bisa berubah ,rasa cinta kekasihmu padamu tetap sama seperti dulu"bisik chanyeol …

 _ *****tak bisa bertemu menambah kesepian********_

 _ **bagaimanapun jangan menagis sendirian*******_

 _ ***tidak peduli meskipun kita berpisah jauh**_ ****

 _ **mari kita berdua saling percaya****_

"be benarkah"lirih namja mungil itu…Tak berapa lama chanyeol mertasakan tubuh namja mungil yang di peluknya melemas ,,baekhyun pingsan di pelukan chanyeol.

"baekhyun,,baekhyun ireona "panic chanyeol ..segera ia gendong dan menyelimutu tubuh baekhyun dengan mantel pelindung ,ia berlari cepat agar sampai di apartemenya .Setelah sampai buru buru ia baringkan tubuh tak berdaya itu lalu menggantikanya baju …Setelah itu chanyeol duduk disamping ranjang menggenggam erat tangan baekhyun …kemudian mengecupnya ,"mianhae baekhyun ah percayalah aku sangat mencintaimu"

 **Baekhyun pov**

Aku mengeliat tak nyaman di kasurku setelag sinar matahari menerpa wajahku ..Huh ternyata ini hanya mimpi ,kupikir semalam chanyeol menggenggam erat lalu mengecup lembut tanganku …huh sudahlah itu tidak mungkin ..

Cklekkk ku lihat chanyeol masuk membawa semangkuk bubur …

"chanyeol kau memasak?,astaga kenapa tak membangunkanku saja"ucapku bersiap bangun namun chanyeol menahanya

."kau sedang sakit ,tetap di situ"ucapnya datar

."bukalah mulutmu biar aku suapi"

Deg …Apa ini mimpi chanyeol ingin menyuapiku .

."tak usah chan biar aku saja "ucapku .tapi chanyeol menatapku tajam .

."sudah ku bilang kau sedang sakit biar aku menyuapimu"katanya kekeh .

."aku menurut saja ,aku takut chanyeol marah seperti kemarin .Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi hanya gemelutuk sendok yang terdengar .

"mianhae aku sudah melukaimu"ucap chanyeol tiba tiba .Sambil mengelus pipiku yang lebam."lupakan saja"jawabku…

"baek,,,mungkin aku sudah sangat berubah ya ,aku bukan chanyeol yang dulu lagi"

Eeh aku terkejut dengan ucapan chanyeol yang tiba tiba itu…"apa maksudmu?""beri aku kesempatan kedua ,aku sungguh ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku"lanjutnya ,yang membuatku bingung ,jadi kejadian semalam bukan mimpi ."…

."aku menunduk aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

Tiba tiba ia menggenggam erat tsangat erat .."aku ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu baek ,aku janji aku akan lebih memperhatikanmu ,akuakan berubah ,aku tak akan mengabaikanmu lagi asalkan kau jangan pergi dan tetap disisiku "ucap chanyeol …yang membuat mataku berair….

"chan"lirihku .Ia memegang daguku membuat wajahku berhadapan dengan wajah tampanya ."aku mungkin berubah menjadi chanyeol yang membosankan,menyebalkan ,chanyeol yang kelak akan menjadi kakek tua dan jelek tapi satu hal yang tidak akan berubah yaitu rasa cintaku padamu byun baekhyuun"ucap chanyeol terharu mendengar kata katanya ."kau berjanji"tanyaku .ia mengangguk lalu membawaku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya pelukan yang sangat kurindukan .

"hiks hiks,,,jangan bersikap dingin lagi padaku ..hiks hiks jangan mengabaikanku lagi …hiks jangan"pintaku dengan terisak .

"dan jangan dekat dekat dengan dengan namja bermata bulat itu "

"dia kyungsoo sepupuku apa kau lupa aku pernah cerita kan "jelasnya serius

"tapi kenapa kau bersikap dingin padaku "

."mian ,,aku tak akan melakukan itu lagi , karena aku melakukan tanpa sadar ,aku tidak peka karena kesibukanku aku melukaimu bahkan bersikap kasar padamu jebal jangan menangis kau cengeng liat ingusmu keluar"

"mwo ini karena chanyeol"

"hahah mukamu jlek baek ,apa perlu ku foto"goda chanyeol .astaga chanyeol tertawa ….dia menggodaku ..

"aish chanyeolll "aku mempoutkan bibirku .."maaf apa buburnya enak"tanyanya .

Aku tersenyum jahil …

"tidak enak mianhae yeollie"jawabku .."aku tau kalau tidak enak ,tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain"Aku memeluknya lagi ,,

"gwaechana"Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku yang sudah memerah ..Cuppp

Chanyeol menciumku lembut ….."saranghae"bisiknya …"nado yeolllie"jawabku …

"dan jangan pergi dengan pria lain selain aku arraso "

Aku tersenyum chanyeol yang protective telah kembali

.

 _ ******bagaimanapun aku ingin tertawa begini,jangan biarkan aku menyakitimu*****_

 _ ******perjalanan waktu berlalu aku tak akan melupakan perasaan tipis itu*****_

 _ **_casiiis_**_

Hari ini aku sedang berada di bukit pelangi ,tebak aku dengan siapa tentu saja dengan chanyeol .Sejak saat itu hubungan kami membaik ,chanyeol perlahan berubah lagi menjadi chanyeol yang dulu …Terima kasih tuhan telah mengabulkan doaku ..Dan tebak benda apa yang melingkari jari manis ini ..yup chanyeol melamarku waktu haru ulang tahunku kemarin ..aku sungguh sangat bahagia saat itu

.."kau sedang apa baek ..ayo pulang"ajak chanyeol tiba tiba …

"aku lelah nanti saja"ucapku .

"kau lelah"Tanya chanyeol .aku mengangguk .Tiba tiba ia berjongkok ..Naiklah"pintanya .

."eh kau yakin"tanyaku

.."aku berat lho""kau pikir siapa yang menggendongmu saat kau pingsan disini"ucap chanyeol yang membuatku malu .

"nee"aku segera naik ke punggungnya .

"kau ringan sekali "ejeknya ."biar""dari pada kau tinggi seperti tiang"balasku.

"hahaha,kau malah pendek""aishh chanyeoll"di sepanjang perjalanan kami terus tertawa ..aku sungguh senang dengan chanyeol yang sekarang ..

 _ ****Bagaimanapun pandanglah hanya aku*****_

 _ ****Bagaimanapun jangan lepaskan tangan ini*****_

song : Cassis by the gazette ini song fic yang gagal total mian kalau waw pasti typos

END


End file.
